Steve's Girl
by MoreThenMyself
Summary: This is the second of the series, if you want imformation, you could find it on my profiled.


I loved walking pass the DX on the way home from the movies on the weekends, for one reason mainly, and that was because Steve Randle worked there, and when ever there weren't any costumers he would get me one of the Pepsi Colas from the machine, and him, Soda, plus myself would just talk, and joke about the Soc'. Ever hear of friends with benefits? Well that's me and Steve, we make out at party's if neither of us have a date, or aren't in a relationship. Right now I was dating Two-Bit, he was with me as I walked pass the DX. I saw Steve squirt Soda with the spray bottle, and laughing. "Little wet there, huh Soda?"

Two-Bit laughed.

Soda sprayed Steve with his own spray bottle, "Hey there Jenny, Two-Bit, how was the movie."

Steve smiled at me, "How's it going Jen?"

"Not to bad," I loved how Steve called me Jen, and everyone else called me Jenny, or Jennifer, "You all wet to Steve."

Two-Bit wrapped an arm around my hip, he gets jealous, especially of Steve, and my friendship, "Should get you dried off."

Steve stared at Two-Bit, and grinned, "Hey you want a Pepsi, Jen?" he was just as jealous as Two-Bit was.

"If she wants a drink I could get her one myself, Steve," Two-Bit looked at me, "Want me to get you a drink baby?" He leaned in, and kissed me just to warn Steve, of who's girl I was.

I don't like when Two-Bit kisses me in front of Steve, and I could see that Steve didn't like to watch Two-Bit kissing me, I pushed him a little, "Just get the drink already."

"She wants me to get the drink, Steve," Two-Bit walked to the soda machine, and put in a nickel, then brought me back a drink. "We'll see you later boys, we're going to my house for a little nap."

Steve looked at me, then turned away and started fidgeting with the maps, "Bye Two-Bit, and Jen."

"Bye Jenny," Soda waved as my boyfriend, and I left.

When we got to his house, no one was home as usual. He took me to his room, which looked like a train crashed through it, "You want to lay down, baby?"

"Two-Bit, I think we should break up," I looked at him.

"You want to break up with me," He wrapped me in his arms, "I know what this is about, look I can't help if I get jealous and all, just don't like other guys trying to take you away from me." He kissed my lips softly, "Come on lets take a nap, baby."

I smiled at his honest words, "Two-Bit you don't under stand. I like Steve Randle."

"Yeah I know your game, when your not dating someone, you two hook up. But baby, your with me, and he's with Chelsea," He took my hand, and brought me to his bed.

I laid beside him, 'Steve, and Chelsea,' I thought. I turned in Two-Bits arms, and started kissing him, then rested my head against his chest, "We're not going to be together for ever Keith."

"We'll see," He wrapped his arms around me, and started to fall asleep.

Later on that night at the Curtis's I spotted Steve with Soda, and the Cade's baby, no date. I looked around to see if I might be able to spot her, which wouldn't had been to difficult, she was loud, and rude, and she wasn't there. Good.

Two-Bit was in the kitchen with Johnny Cade, and Johnny's wife.

They been married for about a year almost, her dad was off overseas somewhere, and Johnny wanted to marry her, she just barely turned sixteen, and he was about to reach the age of eighteen.

"You look like a pile of …" Steve was holding three month old baby Brent in his arms.

"My son looks like a pile of what, Steve?" Johnny came into the room, and stood beside Steve.

"I said he looks like his mother," Steve lied.

Soda laughed a little, "I don't think that's what he said Johnny."

I smiled at Steve, "He's a cute little boy," I smiled as Toni came into the living room.

"I think he looks like Johnny," She went and stood beside her husband, I don't think she likes me much.

Johnny looked at his watch, "We better get back to the house, don't you think baby girl?" He looked up at his wife behind him.

Steve stood up with the baby, then handed him over to Toni, "Now I could see Johnny in the kids face," he looked at Johnny, "He'll grow out of it though."

"Funny Steve," Johnny smacked his friend's stomach, "Come over to our house tomorrow night, that way we wont have to leave to go home like tonight."

"You could stay honey, I'll stay home with the baby," Toni shifted the baby in her other arm, and looked at her husband. Boy she was young.

Johnny looked around at everyone, then at his wife, "No, not to exciting here," he grinned as he took a cigarette from behind his ear, he waved to the other guys, "See you tomorrow guys."

"Guess what, Shelia isn't dating Tim anymore," Pony said out of no where.

"Maybe I should get her number," Two-Bit looked at me, "You still want to break up?"

"Sure do," I smiled.

Two-Bit hurried out of the house, "You dig alright baby."

"I best be going home now," I smiled at the guys, who had seen the whole scene, then I realized what they must had been thinking, "I told him I wanted to break up this afternoon, it's alright."

"Sounds like Two-Bit," Darry laughed.

Steve stood up, "Ill walk you home Jen."

"Okay," I smiled as he wrapped an arm around my shoulder, and lead me home, "I been a thinking, why don't we really, not just your single, I'm single, lets hook up till we find new people. I mean you're my girl, I'm your guy, no one else but us."

"Steve are you asking me to be you actual girlfriend?" I stopped in front of my house.

He slid his hand to my bottom before letting me go completely, "Yeah, when I'm with other girls its you I am thinking about."

"It's a shame about Johnny, and Toni," I don't know why I said that.

"Will you cool it off, they loved each other before they ever got married, or found out she was married," He looked hard at me for a moment, "What is it you got against Toni anyways?"

"I just don't think she likes me," I looked at Steve.

"She likes you, if she didn't she wouldn't talk to you," He looked at me grinning.

I rolled my eyes, "She doesn't talk to me now."

"She at least looks at you, if she didn't like you she wouldn't even look at you," He laughed, "She don't like Two-Bit at all though, you could tell how she either stares at Johnny, or the ground when he talks."

"That is why she was looking at the ground when he was talking to Johnny," I smiled a little, "What are you doing tomorrow?"

"I am going to Johnny's house like he said," Steve leaned in, and kissed me, "Good night, pick you up tomorrow."

"What time you coming?" I hurried up next to him before he left.

"Well about five," He shook his head, "Meet me there, I am watching Brent for them, so they could have a little time together before the we gather, he's a great kid," he grinned, "If we're together long enough then maybe that could be us someday Jen."

"I'll see you there Steve, about five," I kissed him, before going into my house.

The next night, I came a little early to be alone with Steve. Except everyone else was already at the Cade's house, except Johnny, or Toni.

Steve was sitting on the floor, with the baby, he smiled at me, "I'm still babysitting."

I looked at the other guys, and Shelia was there clinging on to Two-Bit's arm, I looked back at Steve, "Why don't you hand the baby over to someone else, and we could go back to your place."

"Sorry I can't," Steve said surprising me, "We need to wait until the Cades get home."

"Why Darry's here?" I looked at Steve confused.

"Brent doesn't like noone but his parents, or me holding him," Steve stood up with the baby, and leaned in to kiss me, "Sorry."

"Well I guess it's kind of cute how you hold him," I smiled at the baby, then at Steve, "He looks like his dad."

"Who ever that maybe," Two-Bit teased as Toni, and Johnny came into there house.

"I am not cheating on you," Johnny hadn't noticed everyone in his house.

"I saw the look you gave Jewel Walters, at the grocery store," Toni walked to Steve, and took her baby, then realized the others, "Johnny everyone is here now."

Darry glared at Johnny, "You have another girl Johnny?"

Johnny shook his head defensively, "Why would I?" he got louder as Toni entered the kitchen with Brent, "I love my wife!"

Toni came out of the kitchen with Brent in her arms, "You don't ever get tired of me?"

He shook his head as he made his way to her, and then leaned down to kiss her, "Why would I get warn out of you, I said I love you, and I meant it."

Toni looked at me, taking me by surprise, "How you doing Jen?"

I looked at Steve, then at Toni again, "Real fine."

"I been thinking, you and me never have a chance to talk," She looked at Steve, "Why don't you come over with Steve for dinner tomorrow night?"

Steve wrapped his arm around my waist, and whispered, "It's not polite to not respond to the invitation."

"Sorry," I smiled a little, "Sounds real good."

Toni looked at her husband, who seemed to be just as surprised as I was that she was talking to me, "What do you think honey?"

Johnny shook his head trying to get out of the shock mode, he smiled at his wife, "Yeah, sure, whatever you say baby girl," he took his son from his wife, and walked to the chair Darry had been occupying, "I don't sit in your chair at your house, so will you let me sit in my chair in my own house?"

Darry grinned, "Yeah, sure."

"Let's put on some tunes," Pony said as he turned on the radio.

Two-Bit grabbed some beer from the fridge, and handed one to Shelia, "So when is your dad coming home Toni?"

She looked at Two-Bit, "I'm not sure."

Maybe Toni isn't so bad.

"You want to get back to my house," Steve kissed my cheek.

I shook my head, "No we could stay a little longer," I went and stood next to her, "What branch is your father in?"

"Army," She had a certain sadness in her eyes, she smiled at me when I saw her cry, "Sorry," she looked at Steve, then back at me, "He really likes you, you know?" She back into the kitchen, and wiped her eye.

"Are you alright, Toni?" I handed her a tissue which was on the counter.

She smiled as she took the tissue from me, "Thank you."

"So why don't you like Two-Bit?" I looked into the living room, then back at Toni.

She looked at me for a moment, then looked in the living room at her husband, and back at me, "I like him, and I probably would had fallen in love with him if he hadn't been was wouldn't turn everything into a joke," she smiled at her husband, "I love Johnny, because he doesn't care if he knows everything or not. He knows who he is, and he respects people."

"He's seems serious most of the time," I stared at Johnny, as he held his son.

Toni smiled, "Serious is a good thing to be, sometimes. Two-Bit, he makes everything into a joke, because he doesn't want anyone to see how upset he really is," she sat on the counter, "When Johnny was at work one time, and I had to go to the doctors with Two-Bit, there was this lady who was spanking her kid, and smoking in the parking lot. He looked at me and said that some people shouldn't be allowed to have children if all the parents do is hit them," she looked at Two-Bit again, "Two-Bit is tough, bur Keith Mathews isn't what he may seem. He's been beaten by his parents just as much, probably more, then my husband has."

"How did you come up with that?" I stared at Toni.

"I seen how he was with Johnny's parents," She got off the counter, "She came over to my house when Johnny was over her, she was yelling and screaming at Johnny, Two-Bit was her to, he got in Mrs. Cades face, and told her that his mom, and her should go have lunch, because they got a lot in common hitting on there children for sport."

I looked down, "Wow."

"I remember things worth remembering, and things I wish I could forget," She patted my shoulder, "Steve's parents are the worse kind parents. They ignore him all together. Kind of like they don't have any children," she smiled as Steve came into the kitchen, grabbed something to drink, poked Toni's stomach, kissed me, and went back into the living room, "He told me himself."

"Baby Girl, can you get me a beer?" Johnny came into the kitchen.

Toni rolled her eyes, "You're here, get your own beer?" She noticed Brent hadn't been in Johnny's arms, "Where is the baby?"

"Pony gave me two buck, and a pack of cancer sticks," Johnny grinned at his wife.

She laughed at her husband, "He's not crying with Pony?"

Just then Brent started cry, and I watched Steve get the baby quickly, causing the baby to stop.

I smiled, "Steve's got the baby now," I walked into the living room, and sat beside Steve, "I wonder why the kid stops crying with you."

"I think he's just surprised by Steve's nose," Soda teased from the other side of me, "Look at it."

"No, he knows who I am, he knows my touch, my voice," Steve looked at me, "I was in the room when she had the baby, so he probably saw me with his parents, and figured I was okay. He looks like a pile of…"

Johnny smack his friend on the back of the head, "He looks just fine," he took his son back, and held him close as he went and sat in his chair, "Steve is going to get a busted nose after we tell grandpa Preston all about Uncle Steve calling toy a pile of chewed gum, aren't we?"

Steve wrapped his arm around my shoulders, "Let's get going to my place."

I stood up with my boyfriend, and walked with him to the front door, "Bye everyone."

"Bye," Everyone said in unison.

I had fun walking to Steve's house. He's a good guy.

eHe


End file.
